1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensional viewing systems, and more particularly, to three-dimensional viewing apparatus and video systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120236407 A1, published on Sep. 20, 2012 to Eui Shik YOON, et al. for Support Device for Three-Dimensional Glasses. However, it differs from the present invention because Yoon et al. teaches a support device for three-dimensional glasses that includes a stand extending upward and a cradle mounted on the stand to support three-dimensional glasses. The cradle is movable in an up and down direction and rotatable in a left-right direction or an up-down direction. Furthermore, Yoon et al. teaches a device to hold polarized 3d glasses or electronic 3d shutter glasses. The present invention comprises a viewer with prisms and is not used with polarized 3d glasses or 3d shutter glasses. The present invention is used to view only over/under 3d videos or still images.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120127283 A1, published on May 24, 2012 to Jae Hong KIM for Apparatus and Method for Measuring Picture Quality of Stereoscopic Display Device, and Picture Quality Analyzing Method Using the Same. However, it differs from the present invention because KIM teaches an apparatus and method for measuring picture quality of a stereoscopic display device, and a picture quality analyzing method using the same, which quantify a motion artifact of a 3D moving picture in consideration of even an undesired moving picture artifact caused by a motion and gray-to-gray crosstalk, and moreover measure a motion blur. The picture quality measuring apparatus includes a pattern generator, a 3D display device, a polarization member, a following camera, and an analyzer. The pattern generator generates a right-eye and a left-eye moving picture pattern, which move at a predetermined scroll speed. The 3D display device displays the right-eye and left-eye moving picture pattern inputted from the pattern generator. Furthermore, KIM teaches a device to measure picture quality of a 3d display. The present invention merges two separate over/under video or still images to create a 3d image and has nothing to do with measuring picture quality.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110261452 A1, published on Oct. 27, 2011 to Michael Kory for Stereoscopic Kaleidoscope and 3D Viewer. However, it differs from the present invention because Kory teaches a binocular kaleidoscope for the purpose of combining the field of repeating patterns associated with kaleidoscopes with stereopsis. A mirror chamber with an object window at the distal end and viewing lenses at the proximal end is utilized, which provides stereopsis covering the entire visual field of both the source material and its reflections. Real depth is provided utilizing physical material such as beads or liquids contained in one or more stacked transparent compartments as the source imagery. Virtual depth is provided utilizing stereoscopic video as the source imagery, in which case a mirrored divider bisects the mirror chamber. The video can be either be previously produced footage or generated in real time by software which can be interactively manipulated by the user in order to change programs or such parameters as color, motion and timing. A handheld device can be used to display the video. The stereoscopic video kaleidoscope described herein may also be adapted for use as a stereoscopic 3D viewer in conjunction with a portable computing device displaying a pair of stereoscopically complementary images. In a stereoscopic 3D viewer, the pair of stereoscopically complementary images enters the left and right eyes of the user along substantially parallel paths, to eliminate or substantially reduce the need for the user to cross his or her eyes and to improve focus and sharpness of the images. In the stereoscopic 3D viewer, baffles are provided to block the extraneous direct view of the pair of stereoscopically complementary images. Furthermore, Kory teaches a 3d Kaleidoscope. The present invention merges two separate over/under video or still images to create a 3d image and is not a Kaleidoscope.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060203339 A1, published on Sep. 14, 2006 to Paul Kleinberger, et al. for Systems for Three-Dimensional Viewing and Projection. However, it differs from the present invention because Kleinberger teaches a system for three-dimensional viewing and projection aimed at full-color flat-screen binocular stereoscopic viewing without the use of eyeglasses for the viewer. Light emanating from a display or projected thereat presenting a left image and a right image is directed only to the appropriate left or right eyes of at least one viewer using various combinations of light polarizing layers and layers of light rotating means. Furthermore, Kleinberger, et al. teaches a device used with a projection system and specifically without the use of 3d glasses or 3d viewer. The present invention comprises a 3d viewer used to merge two separate over/under video or still images to create a 3d image to be viewed on a television or a computer monitor and not used with a projection system.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040057111 A1, published on Mar. 25, 2004 to Juan Dominguez Motntes, for Double Active Parallax Barrier for Viewing Stereoscopic Images. However, it differs from the present invention because Motntes teaches two parallax barriers of which at least one is activated electronically, forming a single device, which is placed between the image display system and an observer at a sufficient distance from the latter so as not to bother him/her and through which, with no need for glasses or any other device before the observer's eyes and allowing the observer to move his/her head freely, he/she will be able to see with his/her left eye the image (I1) corresponding to that eye and with his/her right eye the image (I2) corresponding to that eye, these images (I2, I2) being displayed using polarized light and in polarization planes perpendicular to each other or time-multiplexed. Furthermore, Motntes teaches a device used with a projection system and specifically without the use of 3d glasses or 3d viewer. The present invention comprises a 3d viewer to merge two separate over/under video or still images to create a 3d image to be viewed on a television or a computer monitor and is not with a projection system.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020063957 A1, published on May 30, 2002 to Akira Kakizawa for Viewing Stereoscopic Image Pairs. However, it differs from the present invention because Kakizawa teaches a stereoscopic image pair viewed through a plate having an appropriately sized aperture. When the viewer's left and right eyes view the image pair through the aperture, a stereoscopic effect may result. In one embodiment, a stereoscopic videoconference system may include stereoscopic cameras positioned between the viewer and the apertured plate. Furthermore, Kakizawa teaches an electronic device to view 3d left and right images. The present invention has no electronics and is used to merge two separate over/under video or still images to create a 3d image to be viewed on a television or a computer monitor. It is not electronic and is not to view 3d left and right images.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20020008908 A1, published on Jan. 24, 200 to Masao Yamamoto for Stereoscopic Display Apparatus, Endscope and Microscope Both Using the Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Yamamoto teaches a stereoscopic display apparatus that is employed in combination with an image transmission section. A case includes a half-mirror, a visual field lens and polarizers therein, and an observation port with a hood is defined in the case. A band to be worn on a viewer's head is disposed in the exterior of the case. Both of the polarizers are so designed as to display the stereoscopic images for the right and left eyes on the basis of data transmitted from the image transmission section, respectively, and the image lights are guided to the viewer's eyes through the half-mirror and the visual field lens. The stereoscopic display apparatus is of the head mount type that guides the images for the right and left eyes projected onto one display screen, which is formed of the half-mirror to the right and left eyes.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to WIPO Publication No. WO 2012124984 A3, published on Dec. 27, 2012 to JANG SE KI, et al. for Support Device for Three-Dimensional Glasses. However, it differs from the present invention because KI et al. teaches a support device for three-dimensional glasses including a stand extending upward and a cradle mounted on the stand to support three-dimensional glasses. The cradle is movable in an up and down direction and rotatable in a left-right direction or an up-down direction. Furthermore, KI et al. teaches a device to hold polarized 3d glasses or electronic 3d shutter glasses. The present invention comprises a viewer with prisms and is not used with polarized 3d glasses or 3d shutter glasses. The present invention is used to view only over/under 3d videos or still images.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,611,006 B2 issued to Kleinberger, et al. on Dec. 17, 2013 for Systems for Three-Dimensional Viewing and Projection. However, it differs from the present invention because Kleinberger et al. teaches systems for three-dimensional viewing and projection aimed at full-color flat-screen binocular stereoscopic viewing without the use of eyeglasses for the viewer. Light emanating from a display or projected thereat presenting a left image and a right image is directed only to the appropriate left or right eyes of at least one viewer using various combinations of light polarizing layers and layers of light rotating means. Furthermore, Kleinberger, et al. teaches a device used with a projection system and specifically without the use of 3d glasses or 3d viewer. The present invention merges two separate over/under video or still images to create a 3d image to be viewed on a television or a computer monitor and not with a projection system.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,556 B2 issued to Kakizawa on Jun. 17, 2003 for Viewing Stereoscopic Image Pairs. However, it differs from the present invention because Kakizawa teaches a stereoscopic image pair viewed through a plate having an appropriately sized aperture. When the viewer's left and right eyes view the image pair through the aperture, a stereoscopic effect may result. In one embodiment, a stereoscopic videoconference system may include stereoscopic cameras positioned between the viewer and the apertured plate. Furthermore, Kakizawa teaches an electronic device that views 3d left and right images. The present invention has no electronics and merges two separate over/under video or still images to create a 3d image to be viewed on a television or a computer monitor. It is not electronic and not used to view 3d left and right images.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,970 A issued to Rockstead on Feb. 4, 1986 for Stereoscopic Television System and Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Rockstead teaches a system for producing motion pictures comprising a television camera, television receiver, and a special optical device. The optical device is capable of adjustment to a picture-taking mode wherein the device, when placed before the lens of the camera, produces side-by-side left and right rectangular images of the subject. When adjusted to a viewing mode and utilized to view said side-by-side images on the television receiver, the images are separately delivered to the viewing person's left and right eyes, thereby producing a stereoscopic effect. Furthermore, Rockstead teaches a device to produce motion pictures, creating side-by-side left and right images. The present invention is not used to create motion pictures and is used to view over/under video or still images, and not side by side.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,658,439 A issued to Laurens Hammond on Feb. 7, 1928 for Stereoscopic-Picture-Viewing Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Hammond teaches the construction and disposition of equipment in a theatre through the use of which pictures may be exhibited to a large number of people with resulting stereoscopic effect. A disposition of the equipment in a theatre is necessary for the use of the spectators in order that the pictures may appear in stereoscopic relief. Furthermore, Hammond teaches a device used in a theatre where images are projected on a screen. The present invention is not used in theatres.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D671,977 S issued to Seo, et al. on Dec. 4, 2012 for Stand for Glasses for Watching 3D Image. However, it differs from the present invention because Seo et al. teaches a particular design for a stand for glasses for watching 3D image that is different. Furthermore, Hammond teaches a device to hold polarized 3d glasses or electronic 3d shutter glasses. The present invention comprises a viewer with prisms and is not used with polarized 3d glasses or 3d shutter glasses. The present invention is used to view over/under 3d videos or still images.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.